


Henry

by Shatterpath



Series: 20 in 20 [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby muses on her relationship with Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Henry

I've never had a sibling before. Heck, outside of Granny I’d never even had a family until I befriended Snow. Now, I have a bright and fun little brother. Our age gap vanishes when we play, his naturally sunny personality bringing out my fun side. There are serious moments too, when he comes to me sad or confused or too embarrassed to talk to his mothers. Somehow, I have become a safe haven for certain subjects, an ear who won't judge and only lightly teases out of love. With all the changes he's going through, I’m happy to help.


End file.
